


Oh my god, they whispered.

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, and some magic here and there, i don't know go with it, this is a crack fic with some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S3. After a bloody ‘final’ battle, the Alphas realized that the Hale pack is strong and smart enough to continue living. So they left. They lost one of their Alphas, and Derek lost Erica. Well, they all lost Erica. Her death brought all of them together, and they slowly, but surely, started functioning like a real pack. Which was a good thing, considering how many ‘situations’ they had after that. Yes, they were small ‘situations’, a witch here, a fairy there, an omega every now and then, a vampire casually traveling through town. But, all in all, a couple of months after the Alphas left and Erica’s death, one year after Derek returned to Beacon Hills, they were in a good place.<br/>That place was now Derek’s loft. It was the middle of summer, way too hot to be outside, so they were all lounging and hanging out, eating icecream and playing cards.<br/>After Stiles threw Scott off the couch because the wolf was winning, Derek coughed and spoke calmly, while looking at a spot right above Jackson’s head.<br/>‘We’ll be having some friends over for the next couple of days. They arrive tomorrow.’ The wolf smiled mischievously and looked at his pack. ‘Be nice.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my god, they whispered.

The whole pack was rendered speechless and was hardly moving, staring at their Alpha. Except Stiles, of course.

‘Now, when you say friends...’ (Derek was already rolling his eyes). ‘Do you mean another pack? Other… stuffs and things?’ (Derek was rolling his eyes once again, because he never did approve to calling _stuffs and things_ every supernatural being they didn’t know about).

‘Humans’, Derek mumbled. ‘He’s a mage, but his daughter is completely human.’

Stiles chuckled. ‘Are you sure you want to bring a girl in this house? With all us horny, frustrated, teenage boys?’

Derek’s eyes widened in horror, while he almost screamed ‘She’s 5.’

‘Oh’, Stiles smiled.

‘So, who is he?’, Boyd asked.

‘He was Laura’s boyfriend before he was my best friend.’

҂

The next day found Stiles nervous and excited. Not only was he about to meet another mage, but he was about to meet a friend of Derek’s. This was huge!

Yes, Stiles was in Derek’s pack, but they were also friends. For some reason, the Alpha opened up to Stiles a bit more than he did towards everyone else. They would all spend time together, but every once in a while, Stiles and Derek would hang out, just the two of them. They went out for pie, they played videogames, they went to the movies a couple of times, or they’d just stay in the same room, Derek reading while Stiles researched things or did his homework.

And they would talk. First, it was just about the pack or about their monster problem of the week. But somewhere along the way, they started talking about themselves, about their families, about their life outside of the pack.

Stiles was happy about it, he was happy he found a friend in Derek, not just an Alpha or a person he could trust with his life. He’d still question Derek’s choice sometimes, when he’d see how differently the wolf acted towards him than with his pack. But he never said anything out loud.

So, meeting one of Derek’s friends, one from before he came back to Beacon Hills, it was huge! Plus, the fact that he was a mage didn’t hurt either. Or that he had a 5 daughter, Stiles loved kids.

He was curious to see Derek interact with someone else, other than his pack, someone who he knew for years. And someone who knew him, better than Stiles. And by the time he figured out he will see Derek interact with a 5 year old girl, Stiles brought his camera along.

҂

‘So’, Stiles said while throwing himself on the couch, next to Derek, ‘when are we expecting our guests?’

‘I don’t know, soon I think.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘I mean, don’t you have to pick them up at the airport? Or train station? Are they driving here? From New York? With a 5 year old?’

Derek grinned. ‘Nope. He’ll … He’ll beam them over here.’

Stiles blinked. ‘Teleportation.’

The wolf nodded, while the rest of the pack started asking question. He silenced them with a wave of hand. ‘Yes, teleportation exists. No, not anybody can do it. No, it’s not science, it’s magic. It’s not a spell or a rune or a potion. It’s hard and complicated, but he is a strong mage.’

‘Huh’, Stiles said over the silence that fell over the pack. ‘I guess he’s a really good friend of yours.’

‘Why do you think that?’, Jackson frowned, while Derek tried to hide his smile.

‘Because in order to teleport to a person’s location, a mage needs that person’s blood. And Derek doesn’t seem the type of guy to give every random acquaintance his blood.’

Derek shrugged and looked at Stiles. ‘He’s the best friend I've had in New York.’ Then, he spoke to the pack. ‘And you will behave nicely. Even though he and his daughter know about us, that doesn’t mean you can get away with your usual behavior of shifting every time someone… steals your toy. And, for god’s sake’, he rolled his eyes, ‘keep in mind that Gabrielle in 5!’

‘And on that note’, Stiles laughs, ‘I’m gonna go make her some fresh orange juice’.

Of course he’s in the kitchen when the actual teleportation happens, because he’s never lucky. So he doesn’t see how the two materialize in the middle of the living room, startling everyone. Nor does he see the man with buzz cut hair and an ac/dc t-shirt grin at the wolves’ reaction. Nor does he see how a girl dressed in pink, with blonde pony tails and bright amber eyes runs to the Alpha, hugging and kissing him. Or how Alison and Lydia and Isaac swoon at that. Stiles does, however, hear the girls high pitch call for him, an adorable ‘Deeeereeeeek’ that made him think of Amazonian princesses. Before he can make it out the kitchen, he hears Scott shout out an incredulous ‘Ashton?’.

Stiles drops the cup he was holding and he’s out in the living room before it hits the floor. He stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide and stares at Gabrielle’s father, jaw open.

‘Uncle Stiiiiiiiiiiles!’

When Gabrielle jumps off of Derek and starts running towards Stiles, he lets out a sound that shouldn’t be humanly possible, a combination of laughter, terrified scream, and general sounds people tend to make at adorable babies. He picked her up and spinned her a couple of times, while she giggled and kissed him.

After he put her down, Stiles’ brain started working again and he looked at Gabrielle’s father. When he spoke, he was borderline screaming and his hands were moving frantically.

‘Derek’s your best friend?’

The man responded in exactly the same manner. ‘Derek’s your broody Alpha?’

They stared at each other for a few seconds more. They both looked over to Derek, who had a shocked expression on his face, even though he had a handful of Gabrielle's hair. Of course, Stiles and the mage started laughing hysterically.

Stiles was on the floor, clutching his stomach, tears rolling on his face. The mage had one hand on Scott’s shoulder, holding himself up. Somewhere along the way, Scott started laughing too, slapping the mage on the back.

The rest of the pack just kept looking from Derek to Stiles and from Stiles to the mage.

‘What the f-HELL is going on?’, Jackson asked, frustrated.

Derek groaned and everyone turned their heads towards him. ‘I think they’re related, OH MY GOD! With the… hair and eyes and stubbornness and ... everything.’

The two laughed even harder at that, it was Scott who was able to catch his breath. ‘Yeah, this is Stiles’ cousin, Ashton.’

‘Oh my god.’, Lydia whispered. ‘Is he anything like Stiles?’

‘Worse. Smarter, sassier, more stubborn, more of a nerd, more mean.’, Scott ended with a pout.

‘Hey, now, don’t be a D-I-C-K!’, Stiles said while he got up the floor. He made his way to Ashton and hugged him. ‘How the hell have we missed this?’

‘It’s Laura’s fault! She never told me they were from Beacon Hills.’

Stiles stops laughing, but before he can say anything, someone yanked him by the collar of his shirt. Next thing he knows, he’s on his ass, looking up at Derek and Ashton hugging. He smiles before he can control himself.

Gabrielle makes his way to him and takes his cheeks in her hands, like she always does when she wants to talk about something important.

‘Oh my god’, Danny whispered.

‘How do you know Derek?’, Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at Stiles.

‘He’s my Alpha.’

‘But you’re not a wolf.’

Stiles smiles. ‘No, but humans can be part of packs.’

‘And Daddy didn’t know you know Derek?’

‘Nope.’

‘And Derek didn’t know you know Daddy?’

‘Nope.’

‘You’re stupid.’

 ‘The kid’s smart.’, Jackson sais, smugly.

Stiles rolls his eyes. ‘It runs in the family. Speaking of, oh Alpha, my Alpha, would you mind detaching yourself from my cousin so that he can meet my friends?’

After they separate, Ashton grins and fiddles with his hands, walking towards Scott and smacking the back of his neck.

‘Scotty boy, since when did you become so hot?’

‘Duuude’, Scott blushes.

‘About two weeks after he got bit.’, Stiles answers casually.

‘Duuuude’, Scott blushes some more.

Ashton chuckles and looks towards the rest of the pack. He looks at every one of them, ignoring their annoyed reactions, pointing fingers and gesturing manically, just like Stiles does. ‘Let me see if I can figure this out. Curly anime god Isaac, actual giant Boyd, and hmmm’, he looks from Jackson to Danny a couple of times, rubbing his chin. ‘Rainbows and sunshine and dimples Danny and underwear model jackass Jackson.’

Jackson frowns but Danny smiles. ‘Yup.’

Ashton nods and turns towards Scott again, eyeing the way he’s holding Alison’s hand. ‘Hawkeye girlfriend badass Alison, so that leaves us with…’

He looks at Lydia and takes an over theatrical bow ‘Queen of everything and all Lydia.’

She flips a lock of her hair and smiles. ‘Lydia will suffice.’

Derek rolls his eyes and sits on the couch. They all follow his lead, gathering around the coffee table, Stiles sitting next to his cousin on bean bags, and Gabrielle sitting in the Alpha’s lap. Everybody was looking at Derek and the girl, but he didn’t acknowledge it.

‘I don’t fully understand how this happened.’ Derek says, looking between Ashton and Stiles.

‘Let me see if I understand’, Lydia says in an authorative voice. ‘Stiles knew Ashton is a mage and that he had a best friend called Derek.’

‘I also knew he was a werewolf and had a sister called Laura.’, Stiles nods.

‘And Ashton knew Stiles was in a pack of werewolves who’s Alpha is called Derek.’

‘Yep. I also know about you lot and about what you’ve been doing for the past year. And about the fire. But Stiles never mentioned Derek’s sister was called Laura. And Derek never mentioned any names of his pack members. Or that he was from Beacon Hills.’

Lydia nods. ‘You’re idiots. All three of you.’

The Stilinski’s nod and Derek growls.

‘Stop that’, Gabrielle frowns and slaps Derek on the arm.

‘Since when did you get so feisty?’, the Alpha says while tightening his grip on the girl.

‘I don’t know what that means, Derek, I’m five!’.

‘Is sass a family trade?’, Isaac asks Ashton, generally curious.

‘Totally.’

Gabrielle gets out of Derek’s hold and moves to Isaac’s lap, grabbing his face. ‘You look like Peter Pan.’

‘Thank you?’, Isaac says, ignoring how everyone is looking at him.

‘You’re pretty, do you have a Wendy?’

Derek and Stiles laugh, while Ashton rolls his eyes. But before Isaac can answer, Gabrielle demands juice.

While Isaac and Scott take her to the kitchen, Stiles lowers his voice and asks his cousin.

‘How is she?’

‘She’s good. The meds are working well, she’s gotten used to them now. It was hard the first couple of months, but she’s ok now.’

‘What.’, Derek frowns.

‘Derek, we’ve talked about this.’, Stiles says, while Ashton says ‘Punctuation marks, dude.’

‘Oh my god.’, Boyd whispers.

‘As I said. What.’

Ashton rolls his eyes. ‘She has ADD. We caught it a couple of months back.’

‘Does that run in the family too?’, Jackson asks. Lydia slaps his hand.

‘It does, actually.’ Stiles nods, unaffected. ‘It’s an inherited disease.’

‘But she’s good now, you helped her a lot, Stiles.’ The boy frowns. ‘No, really, you did. Every once in a while, she has a bad day. They used to be more often at the beginning, but now it’s only every couple of weeks. She doesn’t get sick, not really. She just feels like she hasn’t got energy and she cries. When I ask, she says she doesn’t know why she’s crying, she just needs to. But, after a while, she just wipes her tears away and says that if Uncle Stiles could do it, so could she. And that you told her she’s strong enough and that she has to make sure that’s true, because you don’t like lying.’

Everybody else was silent, so Stiles chuckled nervously. ‘It’ll get better over the years.’

Ashton grinned. ‘If Uncle Stiles can do it, so can she!’.

Boyd leaned forward. ‘I don’t want to be rude, but she’s a kid and she has ADD. Is it safe for her to know everything?’

Ashton nodded. ‘Dude, I’m magic.’

‘Oh my god’, Lydia whispered. He ignored her.

‘I charmed her earrings; she isn’t able to say anything to people who don’t know.’

‘That’s awesome’, Isaac said while returning to the room.

Gabrielle took Derek’s hand. ‘Do you still have Red? I missed him.’

The wolf grinned. ‘Isaac, go to my bedroom and get Red from the nightstand.’

‘Who’s Red?’

‘You’ll figure it out.’, the Alpha smiled.

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘Oh course you’d be the one responsible for a 5 year old girl’s obsession with wolves.’

‘Oh my god’, Danny whispered.

When Isaac returned, he was confused and he was carrying a wolf toy that had a red bowtie. Gabrielle hugged it, while cuddling up to Derek. Stiles got out his camera, but Alison took it away from him, snapping shots of them from every angle.

‘Duuuuuuuude’, Scott randomly yelled. ‘The Sheriff’s gonna be pissed!’

The Stilinski’s rolled their eyes, while Derek frowned. ‘Why? He likes me now.’

‘Oh my god’, Stiles whispered.

Scott laughed. ‘Because, and I quote, he needs at least one weeks’ notice in order to prepare for the arrival of Hurricane Ashton. When Tornado Stiles is there too, he needs two weeks of mentally preparing himself, hiding everything valuable and breakable and, most importantly, the peanut butter.’

Before Ashton could respond to that, Derek shook his head. ‘No, Ashton, I do not have peanut butter.’

‘But I thought you loved me!’, the man whined.

‘Oh my god!’, Jackson whispered.

Derek laughed. ‘You’re an idiot and an addict. Addict, Ashton! You should go to rehab.’

‘Peanut butter rehab?’, Danny asked incredulously.

‘Yes’, Derek and Stiles both said, solemnly.

Ashton pouted. ‘I hate you both.’

‘No you don’t’, Gabrielle responded.

They all spent the next hours talking, Ashton telling them stories about Derek and Laura’s time in New York, and about how Stiles was as a kid. They were having a good time, and Gabrielle kept making her way to everybody, hugging them and saying how pretty they all are. She spent the most time in Derek’s and Stiles’ lap, kissing them every other minute.

҂

‘Stiles! You told your dad?’, Ashton interrupted whatever Derek was saying. ‘And you didn’t tell me?’

‘Uhm, it slipped my mind?’

‘You’re an idiot.’

‘No, he’s not.’, Gabrielle said from where she was coloring with Isaac’s help.

‘Oh my god’, Alison whispered.

‘Gabrielle, be nice to me, I’m your father, I’m the one who gets you food and toys.’

The little girl frowned, but continued her drawing without saying anything else.

‘So how did he take it?’, Ashton gestured frantically.

‘As I said, he likes me now.’, Derek responded, grinning.

Stiles shrugged. ‘I told him with Derek and Scott there, it was in the middle of the Alpha pack shenanigans. He didn’t say anything at first. For an hour, I just kept talking, explaining everything that has ever happened, from the night Scott got bit. When I was done, he asked them both to shift. Then, he invited the whole pack for dinner the next day.’

‘I have never been in a more awkward situation’, Lydia added.

‘Well, yeah, but it was good in the end, right?’, Stiles brushed her off, a bit defensive. ‘And after everyone left, he gave me a beer and asked me if I knew about you. And yeah, about that, I remembered I’m pissed! You didn’t tell me my dad knows?’

Ashton shrugged. ‘He told me not to. And you know how he is. There was a gun involved.’

Stiles rolled his eyes.

‘I miss Uncle John, can we go see him? Daddy, please?’ Gabrielle pleaded.

‘He should have gotten home by now’, Derek answered.

Ashton narrowed his eyes. ‘I don’t want to know why you know that. Mooooving on. Stiles, call him, tell him to go open the door to the back yard in about 2 minutes.’

‘How are you gonna get there in 2 minutes?’, Scott frowned.

Ashton grinned. ‘You guys keep forgetting I am magic.’

‘Oh my god’, Derek groaned.

‘ _We_ are going to teleport!’

‘YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES’, Stiles fist pumped the air. ‘You have no idea how much I have been waiting for this!’

‘Is it safe?’, Lydia asked.

‘You think I’d teleport my 5 year old kid if it weren’t safe?’

‘True. But don’t you need the Sheriff’s blood?’

‘No, I just need blood if I don’t know where I’m going. But I do know their yard like the back of my hand, so we’re good.’

The Sheriff answered his phone and Stiles put a hand on his cousin’s mouth, to keep him from talking.

‘Yo, dad! You home?’,

‘Yeah, is anything wrong?’

‘No, nothing’s wrong. Everything’s pretty perfect, actually. Can I ask for a favor, tho?’

‘What is it.’, the Sheriff was annoyed.

‘Could you go open the back yard door in 2 minutes?’

‘What?’

‘Please?’

‘Ok, but, Stiles, explain?’

‘Oh, I will.’, the boy chuckles. ‘A bit later. Go, open the door, see you soon.’

He hung up before the Sheriff could respond. The teleportation wasn’t that exciting. Ashton made them all hold hands and he didn’t even say any spell. They all just blinked and found themselves in Stiles’ yard, facing the Sheriff’s shocked expression.

‘Oh, God damn it, Ashton! You didn’t call!’, he said, but there wasn’t any annoyance in it, not really. He was already making his way to hug Gabrielle.

‘Oh come on, Uncle John. I swear it’s not my fault this time!’

‘It’s always your fault. If it’s not your fault, it’s Stiles’ fault.’

‘Oh my god’, Danny whispered.

‘Truth be told, sir’, Derek held his head low, ‘it’s kind of my fault too.’

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows.

Stiles laughed. ‘Plot twist, dad: Derek is THE DEREK, Ashton’s best friend Derek.’

The Sheriff looked between the three of them, and then turned towards Boyd, like he usually did when he wanted to have a conversation with a normal, sane person. ‘I regret every decision I made that lead up to this point in my life.’

Ashton laughed. ‘But you like Derek now! Or so I’ve heard.’

Derek kicked Ashton in the shoulder.

The Sheriff laughed. ‘Oh yeah, I do like Derek now. It’s the two of you I have a problem with.’

‘Don’t lie, Uncle!’, Gabrielle poked him in the chest.

‘Oh my god’, Alison whispered.

҂

The next morning, Stiles was drinking coffee in the kitchen with his cousin, Isaac playing with Gabrielle in the living room. She had a soft spot for Peter Pan.

‘So, does Derek know about your massive crush on him?’

Stiles choked on his coffee. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’, he yelled, gesturing wildly towards the living room.

Ashton just raised an eyebrow. Isaac came into the kitchen, putting the girl next to Stiles. ‘Dude, chill. I know. I think I’ve known before you figured it out.’

Stiles’ jaw droped. ‘Oh my god.’

‘I haven’t said anything yet, have I?’ Isaac winked. ‘I’m not gonna say anything, don’t worry.’

Stiles smacked his head on the table.

‘I hate you both.’

‘No, you don’t’, Gabrielle said.

‘You should totally tell him’.

‘Yeah, Isaac’s right. If not anything else, he’ll be pissed if he finds out you have been lying to him.’

‘No.’, Stiles didn’t lift his head off the table.

‘But what if…’, his cousin tried.

‘No.’

‘You can’t know…’, Isaac tried.

‘No.’

‘And they say I’m the stubborn one’, Ashton sighed.

҂

Later that evening, Ashton and Derek were watching tv and drinking beer in the Alpha’s loft, Isaac playing with Gabrielle on the floor.

‘So, does my cousin know about your massive crush on him?’

Derek choked on his beer. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’, he said, eyes skipping towards Isaac.

Ashton just raised an eyebrow. Isaac sighed.

‘Derek, I haven’t said anything before. I’m not gonna say anything now, months after I’ve figured it out.’

Derek’s jaw droped. ‘Oh my god.’

Ashton chuckled.

 ‘I hate you both.’, the Alpha whined.

‘No, you don’t’, Gabrielle said.

‘You should totally tell him’.

‘Yeah, Isaac’s right. If not anything else, he’ll be pissed if he finds out you have been lying to him.’

‘No.’, Derek said, staring at the tv.

‘But what if…’, Isaac tried.

‘No.’

‘You can’t know…’, Ashton tried.

‘No.’

Ashton and Isaac both sighed and looked at each other.

‘Oh my god, they deserve each other.’, Isaac conceded.

‘Totally.’, Ashton nodded.

҂

The next day, they all gathered at the Stilinski house for a big lunch, but Gabrielle was having a bad day. The pack was helping Derek make the food, and Stiles was with the girl in his bedroom, taking care of her.

Derek worked, but everybody could tell he was tense.

‘Although I appreciate the support’, Ashton spoke in a determined tone, ‘You need to relax, dude. It just happens, there’s nothing we can do about it. She learned how to deal with this and she’ll keep on learning. Plus, Stiles really does help her a lot. It’ll be over soon enough, and she’ll be back to her usual self.’

When Derek didn’t respond, Ashton continued. ‘I know you’re not used to humans getting sick anymore.’ Everybody else in the kitchen stopped moving. The mage ignored them. ‘And yeah, I know that’s not quite true, you have Stiles and Lydia and Alison and Danny, but… It’s normal, you know things like this happen and you know you can’t do anything about it.’

Derek sighed and put down the knife he was using to chop vegetables. He turned towards Ashton, ignoring the way his pack was staring at both of them. ‘There is something I could do.’

Ashton rolled his eyes. ‘Not yet, Alpha. We’ve talked about this.’

‘You have?’, Lydia asked in a small voice.

The mage smiled. ‘Yup. She’s too small to be a wolf now. Plus, we both want her to make the decision for herself. When she’s 16, we’ll ask her. Until then, though, she has to deal with this.’

Derek sighed. ‘I just wish I could help.’

‘I know’, Ashton beamed. ‘And you did help, considering Stiles is helping her right now and he wouldn’t even be alive if it weren’t for you.’

‘Oh my god’, the Sheriff whispered.

The wolf frowned, but didn’t say anything. Ashton punched his shoulder playfully and smiled. ‘But, come on now, if we’re being serious, what are the odds of her actually wanting to be a werewolf? I’d say pretty slim.’

‘Why is that?’, Danny asked.

Ashton smiled at the boy, because he knew Danny was considering asking for the bite. ‘She’s way too similar to Stiles. Since day one, she’s been … just like him. In every possible way. And growing up, we’re seeing the similarities more and more.’

‘That’s a terrifying thought’, Derek said with no inflection in his voice.

‘Liar. But you know it’s true. Anyway, we shouldn’t be having this conversation, because she’s not 16 and you’re supposed to cook me dinner.’

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to work.

҂

20 minutes later, all the wolves stopped whatever they were doing. Derek dropped a glass of wine on the floor and Scott almost dropped Alison from his lap.

‘What’s wrong?’, Ashton asked.

Derek looked at him, and the mage took a step forward, because it’s been a long time since he’s seen his friend with such a sad expression.

Scott turned to the humans in the room, smiling. ‘Stiles doesn’t know any lullabies. His mom used to sing him Hey Jude. And when he babysits, he sings them that. And Mumford and Sons.’

‘Oh my god.’, Alison whispered.

‘He’s singing The Cave right now.’, Derek said, looking at the ceiling.

Ashton put a hand on his shoulder. ‘Does he know they were Laura’s favorite?’

Isaac dropped a knife in the sink with too much force, just as Derek said ‘No.’

҂

Ten minutes later, Gabrielle was asleep. Stiles made his way out of his room and was surprised to find Derek and Ashton sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall.

‘Uhm.’, Stiles closed the door, but he kept his voice lowered. ‘She’s fine, guys. Sleeping. Made me promise to wake her up for lunch with the pack, though.’

The older men didn’t say anything, they just kept staring at Stiles. He never saw them looking so miserable, and that says something.

‘You’re scaring me. What’s wrong?’, he whispered as he lowered himself to be at eye level with them.

He gasped as Derek hugged him. When he hugged back, Ashton ruffled his hair.

‘Laura loved Mumford and Sons. She used to sing in the shower. She had no voice whatsoever, it was horrible.’, Ashton chuckled. ‘Derek took us to a concert on her birthday, once. I thought they wouldn’t be able to handle it, because of the, you know, wolfy sensibilities. But we never saw her so happy, didn’t we, Derek?’

The wolf let go of Stiles then.

‘I’m sorry.’, he said with conviction, looking into the boy’s eyes.

Stiles slapped him on the chest, with the back of his hand. ‘Nope.’

Ashton narrowed his eyes in confusion; he didn’t know that this was normal between the two of them. When they’d get emotional like this, they’d be there for each other and say ‘Nope’, as a conclusion. _Nope, you don’t have to worry about it_ , _Nope, I’m not judging you, Nope, you don’t have to explain anything more, Nope, we don’t have to ever mention this, Nope, I’ll never forget it, Nope, I’m not leaving you._

Derek nodded, smiling. ‘Oddly enough, you do sound better than Laura.’

Ashton smacked his cousin on the back of the head. ‘It scares me to realize how much you two would’ve liked each other.’

The wolf’s eyebrows went up. ‘Oh god, you’re right. She would’ve adopted him. She would have loved him more than she loved me.’

Stiles got mad at Derek for saying that, even if he was just joking, but before he got to say anything, Ashton whined. ‘She would’ve fucking married him, not adopted him. She would have dumped my ass so she could have babies with my cousin.’

Stiles screamed in horror. Derek’s face expressed the same emotion.

‘Stiles and Derek as cousin in laws. How awesome would that have been?’, Ashton laughed.

Downstairs, Scott and Isaac yelled ‘Oh my god’.

҂

The next day, Stiles and Derek took Gabrielle to the park, while Ashton took charge of the pack’s weekly training.

Stiles was in the sand box, playing with the girl, while Derek was watching them from a nearby bench. Stiles was enjoying himself, because he’s 5 at heart, but even more watching Derek trying to politely refuse all the single moms that were chatting him up. It was hilarious.

They were in the middle of building a castle when Stiles got a text. From Derek.

                                                                Derek: I’ve missed this.

                                                                Stiles: What? Single moms hitting on you?

                                                                Derek: Taking care of kids.

Stiles stopped breathing for a second. It was a normal reaction, whenever Derek would open up to him like this. It didn’t happen a lot, and most of the time, it did happen over texts. That seemed to be easier for the wolf, and Stiles understood that.

                                                                Stiles: I can only imagine. It’s hard seeing her only twice a year.

                                                                Stiles: And I get what you’re saying, I do. I just don’t know what

                                                                                           you want me to say.

                                                                Derek: I don’t want you to say anything. I wanted to say it.

                                                                Derek: Feels more real if I say it.

                                                                Stiles: What do you need me to say?

                                                                Derek: Nothing.

                                                                Stiles: Liar.

                                                                Stiles: I can’t say I understand you. Not really. I can only imagine.

                                                                Stiles: But you know me, I always try to stay positive.

                                                                Stiles: So I’m gonna say the clisee, Derek. I will say it.

                                                                Stiles: *drum roll* Someday, you’ll find yourself a fine lady.

                                                                Stiles: And she’ll give you the most perfect cubs in the world.

Stiles could see Derek staring as his phone’s screen, eyes wide. After a couple of minutes, he replied, not once looking at the boy.

                                                                Derek: I hope he’ll be ok with adoption. It’s hard to find a woman

                                                                             willing to be a surrogate for werewolves.

Stiles stopped breathing. Again. Gabrielle wasn’t building a castle anymore, but she was enjoying shoving at what they build until then.

                                                                Stiles: We’ve known each other for over a year, we’ve been friends,

                                                                                           real friends! for months. And you’ve never told me you’re gay.

                                                                Derek: Oops?

                                                                Stiles: But … I know you’ve been with women before.

                                                                Derek: Just the one.

Stiles sighed. He knew about Kate. He figured it out even before Derek confessed. Stiles assumed Derek was straight, everybody assumed Derek was straight. The pack didn’t see him date anyone in Beacon Hills, but Stiles knew from Ashton that he used to date people. Thinking about it now, Stiles realized his cousin always said ‘people’, not once women. Huh.

                                                                Stiles: So, a couple of months back, when I was having my big bisexual

                                                                                           freakout, you were speaking from experience.

                                                                Derek: Obviously.

                                                                Stiles: … Thank you?

                                                                Derek: No problem, Stiles.

                                                                Stiles: I know it’s hard for you. Having them around. Reminding you

                                                                                           about Laura and your family. But you’re doing great.

                                                                Derek: I’m happy to see them, I love Ashton and Gabrielle. But it is

                                                                                             hard.

                                                                Stiles: You are doing great, big guy. And they both love you to death.

                                                                Stiles: I have to say, it’s been interesting watching you with them.

                                                                Derek: Likewise.

                                                                Stiles: … Awkward. Moving on. Come here and get the little devil off me.

Derek made his way to the sand box, where Gabrielle was busy trying to burry Stiles. He wasn’t even fighting. The wolf smiled and took the girl off Stiles.

‘Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you cleaned up.’

‘No, Derek, I wanna burry Stiles!’

‘I know the feeling, but you said you also want to see my pack train.’

Gabrielle nodded and hugged the wolf. ‘You’re right. I wanna see Daddy training them with magic.’

Derek stopped walking and looked over to where Stiles was still covered in sand, smiling and looking at the wolf. ‘You coming? Or do I have to pick you up too?’

Stiles rolled his eyes, but got up. ‘Don’t tempt me, Hale. I’m not as skinny as I look.’

The wolf narrowed his eyes and looked over Stiles’ body. The boy blushed. Derek growled a bit. ‘I know, you should really go shopping with Danny.’

Stiles frowned. ‘Should I?’

‘Oh yeah. V-necks and tight jeans. You’d never have to whine about not having a date ever again.’

Gabrielle put a hand on Stiles’ check, making him realize how close to Derek he was. ‘Don’t be sad, Stiles. Girls like a boy with a big brain.’ She frowned a bit, then continued. ‘So do boys. If nobody likes you, it means they’re dumb and you should meet new people.’

Stiles blinked and took her from Derek’s hands. ‘Since when are you so smart? And why did you say boys too?’

‘I’ve always been this smart. And Daddy told me you like boys too, like Derek likes boys, but he only likes boys, you like girls too.’

They were both blushing and Derek looked like he was about to break off and run.

Stiles kissed Gabrielle’s check. ‘And you’re ok with that, right?’

She nodded. ‘If you don’t find anyone, Derek could date you.’ The wolf tripped over a rock, and Stiles’ heart stopped beating. ‘You’re pretty and nice, you should be happy. Derek too. Daddy would love that.’

They weren’t looking at each other. They were both blushing and their hearts were beating a bit too fast.

Stiles kissed Gabrielle again. ‘You, sweetie, are waaaay too smart for your age.’

‘Just like you’, the girl beamed.

‘Terrifying’, Derek mumbled.

They got to the car and ignored everything that happened.

҂

When the three of them arrived at the old Hale house (it was still there, it was still creepy, Stiles thought, but Derek didn’t live there anymore and the wolves loved using the woods for training), Alison and Lydia were sunbathing on blankets, while the wolves and Danny were training with Ashton. From where Stiles was looking, they were all having fun, even though none of them actually got to the mage.

Stiles made his way towards the girls, with his niece. He sat down and took off Gabrielle’s clothes, revealing an Iron Man bathing suit.

‘Where the hell did you find an Iron Man suit? For a five year old girl?’, Lydia asked.

‘I have my ways’, Stiles smiled.

‘I looooooove Iron Man’, Gabrielle said, making her way to Stiles’ lap. ‘After Stiles read me the first comic, I made Daddy read me different ones every night!’

‘Aren’t those a bit too violent for you?’, Alison asked, ruffling her hair.

‘Daddy thought so too, but he said it’s fine, after I saw him fight that fairy.’

‘Fairy?’, Stiles frowned.

‘Yup. It was big and ugly. I thought fairies were supposed to be pretty girls, but she was evil and ugly and green. And she hurt Daddy and she tied me to a chair. But Daddy’s magic was better than her magic, so she ran away. Hey, I wonder if Iron Man ever had to fight a fairy.’

‘Pretty sure he didn’t’, Stiles chuckled.

‘But it would be awesome, right Stiles? He would be so mad and funny. And of course he’d win, cause he’s a superhero and good, and the fairy would be evil. UUUUH, maybe Hulk could help him. Cause he’s green and the fairy would be green too.’ Gabrielle was talking fast and moving her hands all over the place, almost hitting Stiles in the face a few times.

‘Oh my god’, Alison whispered.

‘Gabrielle, sweetie, I think you have spent too much time with Stiles’, Lydia said and tried to take her off Stiles’ lap.

‘No, I have not. I missed Stiles’, she hugged him tighter, fighting Lydia off.

‘Oh my god’, Lydia whispered.

‘Uncle Stiles is the best uncle! I say that to Uncle John too, but I’m lying to him, cause I don’t want him to be sad. But I’m not lying to you, Stiles, you’re the best.’

‘And why is that?’, Stiles laughed.

‘Cause you make the best cookies and you’re funny and you like Iron Man more than Daddy and Derek likes you, and I know Derek doesn’t like anyone, that’s what Daddy always sais.’

Stiles and the girls laughed, ignoring Derek’s grumble.

‘He’s not that bad, your Daddy’s just being funny.’

‘And that’s why I like you, Stiles.’, Gabrielle touched his cheeks with both hands and kissed his nose. ‘Cause you’re good.’

‘Oh my god’, Isaac whispered.

‘He’s a superhero’, Alison smiled, ignoring Stiles’ blush.

‘Yup’, Gabrielle beamed. ‘But Iron Man’s better.’

‘Iron Man’s always better!’, Scott screamed from the middle of a werewolf pile.

‘What the hell are you doing?’, Stiles asked, noticing the wolves for the first time. They were all on the floor, a pile of limbs and groans, with Ashton and Derek looking them over.

Derek started laughing and Ashton smirked. ‘Puppy pile. Induced puppy pile. They can’t move.’

Derek laughed even harder.

‘How is that training? I fail to see how that is training. Derek , stop laughing, it’s not right, stop laughing. Oh my god.’, Stiles whined, while the Alpha took Gabrielle off his lap.

‘I can’t feel my leg, Ashton!’, Scott whined. Derek started laughing again.

‘Ok, ok, I’ll let you go’, the mage smirked, ‘if your Alpha over there agrees to an exchange.’

‘What exchange?’, Derek rose an eyebrow.

‘I’ll give you your pack back, if we all go swimming in the lake!’

‘There’s a lake?’, Gabrielle screamed and hugged Derek tighter. ‘Let’s go swimming, please, pleaaaaase, please Derek, can we go swimming, pleaaaaaase, you love your pack, Daddy’s evil and would do evil things to them, please let’s go swimming!’

‘Oh my god’, Lydia whispered.

Derek laughed. ‘And that answers your question, Ashton. I can’t seem to say no to you’, the wolf ruffled the girl’s hair.

‘You say no to me all the time, don’t lie, Derek!’, Gabrielle ruffled his hair, while the Alpha growled playfully.

‘I’m getting diabetes.’, Stiles said in a monotone voice.

‘And why is that?’, Lydia asked, amused.

‘I cannot handle all the cute, Lydia. It’s not normal! Look at them! I’m swooning, Lydia. Big bad Alphas with little princesses are making me swoon. I hate it! Help me! Say something manly to me!’

‘Oh my god’, Ashton whispered.

‘I don’t know, Stiles’, Lydia smiled, ‘You’re way cuter with Gabrielle than Derek is with her!’

‘I’m not cute, I’m manly as hell!’, Derek said, lauder than necessary, laughing.

‘Oh my god!’, Stiles groaned.

When they made it to the lake, the first thing Derek did was to push Stiles in, before he got to take off his clothes. Everybody laughed, while Stiles muttered something that sounded like ‘What is it with us and water?’. Derek ignored it.

                                                                                                       ҂

Gabrielle and Ashton were supposed to be in Beacon Hills for a week. They stayed the week after that. And the one after that. The week after that, they moved out of the Sheriff’s house, to an apartment Ashton bought downtown. The week after that, he called his boss and got his transfer to the Beacon Hills Community College handled. Then, he went back to New York for three days, packing everything and speaking with his landlord and the few friends he had left.

Derek and Stiles both slept in Ashton’s apartment those three nights. Gabrielle was happy. Derek couldn’t stop smiling and Stiles was having trouble believing it was real.

So, of course, when Ashton returned, things went to Hell.

҂

‘Derek, I’m back!’, Ashton yelled from his living room. The Alpha appeared from the kitchen, with Gabrielle sitting on his shoulders.

‘Welcome home!’

Ashton twitched and his eye grew wider. ‘Where’s Stiles?’

Derek frowned, sensing the distress coming from the mage. ‘Grocery store.’

‘His jeep is in the parking lot. Call him.’

Derek put Gabrielle down and called Stiles. Of course, there was no answer.

‘Call your pack. We’ll meet at your place. I’ll get Gabrielle to the station.’

‘The Sheriff won’t let you put him on the sidelines. It’s Stiles.’

‘I know.’, Ashton sighed. ‘But I have a feeling this is beyond him. I’ll spell him to stay put, if I have to.’

‘You have a feeling. What feeling?’ Derek narrowed his eyes at the mage, blindly texting his pack.

Ashton shrugged and took Gabrielle’s hand. Derek blinked and they were both gone.

҂

Stiles woke up with a headache. It’s good, he thinks, that it’s just his head that hurts. After his eyes adjust with the light, he realizes he’s sitting in a chair, in what appears to be a cheap hotel room. He isn’t tied down, so he moves his arms and legs experimentally. Nothing hurts, so that’s good. His phone is still in the back pocket of his jeans, and he refrains from doing a victory dance.

He eyes the man standing on the single bed in the room. He seems tall, well built, and is dressed like a biker. He is covered in tattoos, up to his neck and has bright blue eyes. Those can’t be human, Stiles thinks, because they look way to similar to Derek’s and Jackson’s blue wolf eyes.

Stiles sighs.

‘What day is it?’

The man frowns. ‘I’ve kidnapped you and you’re worried about what day it is.’

‘Yes.’

‘Thursday.’

‘And what time is it?’

The guy frowns some more. ‘Midnight.’

Stiles sighs. ‘So I’ve missed another Adderall dose, great.’

The guy gets up from the bed and comes closer to Stiles. ‘I’ve kidnapped you, you’ve been out for 10 hours, and you’re worried about skipping your pills.’

Stiles shrugs. ‘You haven’t killed me yet. You haven’t even hurt me, I guess you drugged me and that’s why I have a migraine. So I assume you want me alive.’

‘Huh.’ The guy bites his lips.

Stiles raises an eyebrow. ‘What? I’m not dumb. You should’ve known that if you would’ve done your homework before you kidnapped me.’

‘I don’t care if you’re smart.’

‘What do you want then?’

‘Blood’, the guy smiles, and it’s creepy and Stiles is reminded of Peter.

The boy nods. ‘What are you?’

 ‘What do you think I am?’

‘Not human.’

‘Good. What are you?’. His eyes shine a bit brighter.

Stiles frowned. ‘Human.’

‘Wrong.’

‘You definitely should’ve done your homework.’

The man winks. ‘This might be fun.’

Stiles sighs. ‘I LOATHE being kidnapped.’

҂

One hour later, they’re sitting on opposites ends of the bed. Stiles learned that he’s not in Beacon Hills anymore, the guy’s name is Drew, he’s a djin and he is convinced Stiles is magic. Thus, he wants to drink his blood. Drew also thinks Beacon Hills is the most boring town in America and has no idea that it’s in werewolf territory. Stiles is bored and annoyed.

 _I think I’m gonna get a tattoo_ , Stiles thinks _. ‘I’M 100% DONE’, on my forehead._ He convinces Drew to let him use the bathroom, and the guy doesn’t say anything when he locks the door behind him.

He takes a piss. Then, he texts Derek. ‘Djin. Not in BH anymore. Beam here. Vial of my blood. Your sock drawer. I’m utterly bored.’

He washes his hands and when he comes out of the bathroom, Ashton, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Boyd are cornering Drew, who looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.

‘Plot twist, Drew, my man. Beacon Hills in infested with werewolves. And some mages, here and there. ‘

Ashton chuckles and Derek rolls his eyes. ‘You’re ok?’, the wolf asks.

‘Peachy’.

Derek throws his Adderall bottle, it hits him in the chest. Stiles smiles.

҂

Stiles sleeps in his own bed that night, but Derek refused to leave him alone, so he sleeps on the couch.

Next morning, his dad makes them breakfast. Derek’s still in bed, Stiles knows he’s awful in the mornings, so he starts devouring his pancakes without a second thought.

‘So, when do you think you and Derek are going to get your head out of your asses and get together?’, the Sheriff asks, casually.

Stiles chokes on air.

After a few seconds of staring at his father and contemplating his entire existence, he sighs.

‘You do know he’s still in the living room, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘You do remember he’s a werewolf and he can hear us, right?’

‘I’m counting on it’, the Sheriff smiles.

Stiles blinks. ‘I hate you, old man.’

The Sheriff nods. ‘I can live with that. I can’t live with you two pinning after one another like you’re 14.’

After a few seconds, Stiles sighs some more.

‘This isn’t any of your business.’

There’s a pause. ‘I was expecting you to get mad and yell at me and deny everything.’

Stiles shrugs. ‘I’m tired.’

‘Oh my god.’, the Sheriff whispers.

‘What?’

‘Look at you, all mature and grown up’, John smiles.

Stiles burst out laughing, just as Derek makes his way into the kitchen, eyes still half closed and hair a mess.

He sits down next to Stiles and puts his head on the table. The Sheriff watches with an amused expression as Stiles washes the mug he drank his coffee from, it’s his favorite Batman mug and John knows he got it from Erica. Stiles makes Derek’s coffee, no milk, no sugar, just a cinnamon stick.

He places the mug in the wolf’s hand and Derek mumbles ‘Batman’ before drinking all of it. Stiles sits back down at the table and continues eating. Seeing his dad’s amused expression, he shrugs and tells him that Big Bad Alphas really hate mornings.

‘Oh my god’, John thinks.

Before he leaves, The Sheriff sees Derek stop in front of Stiles. He smiles and says ‘Nope’. Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves him out the door. ‘You know it!’. John has no idea what to do with them.

҂

A few weeks later, it’s Derek’s birthday. The pack is at his loft, cooking and arranging gifts. It’s supposed to be a surprise party, but it’s hard to do that to a werewolf. So, Ashton took Derek for coffee on the other side of town, and the pack made sure to not mention anything of his birthday in the past few weeks.

Of course Derek knows they’re there before he opens the door, but he isn’t expecting them all to be sitting on the floor, staring at him with a completely blank face.

He can hear Stiles’ heart beat is a bit high, but all of them seem calm. Ashton is calm too, and Gabrielle is smiling, so Derek figures nothing’s wrong. He shrugs and leaps over them.

‘Oh my god, you’re so fucking dramatic!’, Ashton screams.

‘I can’t anymore’, Stiles screams while he lies down on the floor and starts laughing hysterically. The rest of the pack soon follows.

‘There better be cake’, Derek growls.

‘Happy birthday, sweetie’, Lydia is the first one to get up. She kisses his cheek and Derek grins.

He gets a lot of books and dvd’s from the pack, and a wolf shaped fluffy winter hat from Ashton and Gabrielle. It even has paws on the mittens. He laughs loud when he looks at himself in the mirror, while his pack laughs and Stiles screams ‘Oh my god’.

There’s only one gift left, the biggest box, wrapped in newspapers and Derek knows it’s from Stiles.

‘Go on, dude. I promise it won’t bite.’, Stiles laughs.

He opens the box and pulls out 10 bubble wrap sheets. He’s already laughing. So is Stiles. The rest of the pack stares, because they don’t know Derek used to pop every bubble wrap he got his hands on when he was a kid.

Derek keeps laughing when he pulls out a bag filled with McDonalds ketchup packs. The pack stares, because they don’t know how he got into a food fight with Stiles last time they went there, or how the Sheriff got called, because everybody thought they had blood on them.

Derek keeps laughing when he pulls out a Batman mug, one that matches Stiles’. ‘Oh my god’, Jackson frowns.

Derek keeps laughing when he pulls out a big bag full of cinnamon sticks. ‘Oh my god’, Lydia whispers.

Derek keeps laughing when he pulls out a draft of ‘Lycanthropy for dummies, by Stiles Stilinski’. ‘Oh my god’, Ashton whisperes, taking the book and opening it. ‘Oh my god’, Ashton screams, when he realizes his cousin actually wrote down everything he learned about werewolves.

Derek stops laughing when he pulls out the last thing in the box, a hot red envelope. There’s a check in there. From Stiles to Derek, and the wolf frowns when he sees Stiles’ real name for the first time.

‘Show anybody else my name, and I will end you’, Stiles said. But he was smiling.

‘Oh my god, you told him your name?’, Scott whispered.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at the check again. There wasn’t any sum of money written where it was supposed to. Just a small ‘yup’.

‘Oh my god’, Derek smiled.

҂

Four hours later, when Gabrielle opened the door to the kitchen and saw Derek and Stiles kissing, she ran over to her dad.

‘What’s wrong, sweetie?’

‘Nothing! I’m happy! And so are Stiles and Derek!’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes!’, she hugged his father, just as Scott came running out of the kitchen, eyes wide.

‘Guys, I know we all wanted this to happen, but _oh my god I did not need to see that_!’

Ashton laughed till he couldn’t breathe anymore.


End file.
